Once in 15,532 times
by OtakuYume
Summary: ItsukiXKyon Yaoi Fic - Don't like, Don't read!  Based on the 'I love you' scene in Endless Eight.


Once in 15,532 times

Yaoi fan fiction based on the Endless Eight

Kyon sighed. Now, for him, this was normal, if not for the fact that he had sighed in that same way, and that same place, well over 14,000 times.

14,000 times. 14,000 times standing here, looking at that exact same sky after an evening of stargazing with the SOS brigade.

The previous evening, Nagato had sent the others reeling from shock when she revealed how many times they had endured this endless time loop. Kyon was the most stunned of all, but by this time, he had come to the realisation that their only hope was to change the timeline.

Two shadows lay curled up in the corner of the balcony; Asahina and Haruhi, exhausted and sleeping like babies. Nagato was silently examining the telescope, leaving Kyon standing next to Koizumi.

The night was incredibly still - only the chirping of cicadas could be heard. For a brief moment, he chased the idea that it was the same cicadas they had caught earlier, but ignored it for more important matters.

Breaking the time loop. What was it that Haruhi wanted?

'Oh man,' he breathed, 'I wish I knew what else she wants to do.'

Koizumi smirked.

'That's the question, isn't it? If we knew the answer we'd be well on our way to solving this thing.'

The two looked away from each other.

For a moment, it was silent. Kyon rested his arms against the balcony wall.

'I have an idea we can try if you want,' Koizumi said, the slyness in his voice barely hidden.

'What if someone were to grab Miss Suzumiya from behind, and then whisper -I love you- right in her ear?'

Kyon looked up.

'And who's gonna be doing this?'

'Can you think of anyone better suited for that role?'

For a second, Kyon's mind raced.

'My turn!' he sang, raising a hand, 'I summon my veto card.'

'Alright,' came the soft reply, 'How about if I do it?'

Kyon didn't think much at this point, unfortunately. A disturbing image of Haruhi and Koizumi flashed in his mind and he shook his head sharply.

Later on, Nagato would note this repetition as being unique from all the others.

'Hey,' said Koizumi, 'What's wrong? I was only joking.'

Kyon lowered his head.

'Th-That's not-'

At this point, Koizumi felt slight concern. He lowered his head and looked up at Kyon's face.

Which was bright red.

He quickly looked away.

'I-It's not how it seems.' he blabbered.

Koizumi's eyes narrowed.

'So, you do not love Miss Suzumiya?'

Kyon jumped - it was clear that he was both embarrassed and confused by this.

'H-Haruhi?' he gasped, 'Are you serious? She's nothing like the person that I-'

He cut off, blushed again, and quickly looked back at the stars.

Koizumi paused.

'The… The person that you…?'

Kyon gulped.

'So if that's the case,' giggled Koizumi, 'Am I free to take you as my own?'

He had meant it as a joke; His feelings didn't matter when it came to Kyon's vital role.

But as he turned to face him, Koizumi's eyes widened.

'Ky-Kyon?'

The boy's eyes were half closed with embarrassment, his shoulders slumped. His face was bright red; you could almost feel the heat rising from him.

As he blushed, Kyon mentally kicked himself. What the hell am I doing? This isn't how I would normally - damnit. It must… must be the repetition getting to me. It must be my subconscious - that's it! My subconscious is trying to change the timeline! That's all it is…

He looked up at Koizumi.

He was pretty attractive, for a guy.

Longish bangs blowing lightly around his face, a gentle smile which, although Kyon sometimes doubted its sincerity, was still pretty breathtaking, and such soft eyes. It's no wonder that, as the brigade walks together, girls titter and pine when they see this guy.

But right now, those gorgeous eyes were coming closer.

And closer.

And even closer.

When those lips were but an inch from his, Kyon felt arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders. His eyes widened slightly, but before he could react he found his body leaning into the embrace. He could feel the heat in his face. Wh-What the hell was this?

Suddenly, he heard a soft whisper in his ear.

'If the world is going to repeat anyway, you'll forget this, so…'

And Koizumi kissed him.

For a moment, Kyon felt kind of sick. He couldn't suppress a slight urge to hit Koizumi and yell at him. But, you know, he was kind of enjoying it. After all, it was a private secret, but Kyon had, after all, only kissed one other person before that time.

He couldn't resist but compare it; this time, the kiss was warmer, deeper, more sincere.

His lips moved, and he realised with a start that he had started to kiss him back.

At this point, his mind was in a state of total confusion; and pleasure.

After a few moments, Koizumi pulled back, breathless.

'You'll forget soon anyway,' he whispered, 'So, I'll show you my feelings now. It shouldn't cause any problems, right?'

As he lowered his head to kiss Kyon again, he heard a voice.

'No negative effects will occur from this.'

Nagato?

She remained in place, watching the skies through the telescope.

'You may continue.'


End file.
